


North Pole Letters

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Rindy still needs to mail her letter to Santa before it’s too late.
Relationships: Carol Aird & Rindy Aird, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 25





	North Pole Letters

Rindy’s winter boots clomp their way over towards Carol’s side of the bed early morning and lays her waterproof jacket on top against the beige comforter thrown over the mother’s body making Carol’s light snoring stop short. Rindy swipes a few loose curls with her mitten and watches Carol’s eyes squint open. 

“I’m up... what...?” she mumbles, voice groggy with sleep. 

“Remember we have to mail my letter today,” Rindy says in one whole breath in Carol’s face. “We can’t wait too long!”

“You’re right in my ear, back up,” Carol scolds her. She feels her daughter pulling away from her and finds the blanket being yanked off her slept body.

“Up and at’em, Mommy! Let’s go!” Rindy commands. She looks over to find Therese sitting up, smiling tiredly.

Several minutes later Carol brings Rindy outside to the mailbox and clutches her robe in the freezing low temperatures, still half asleep, while the high energy kindergartner, stands on her tippy toes trying to slide the sealed envelope through the metal latch. Noticing her daughter struggling, Carol hoists Rindy up by the waist and helps her mail the letter. The child pulls the latch open and slides the envelope through.

“All done,” Carol says, putting Rindy back down. 

“My letter’s going to the North Pole, right Mommy?”

“Mm-hmm.” Carol nods, thinking about going right back to her warm, cozy bed.

“What if Santa doesn’t get it in time?”

“He’ll get it.”

“What if he doesn’t read it?” Rindy grips Carol’s hand as they walk down the icy sidewalk back towards the apartment.

“He will. Mrs. Claus makes sure he does,” Carol ignores the fact that her slippered feet are soaking wet and her bare skin shivers underneath the thin set of cotton nightwear.


End file.
